joeygraceffafandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Graceffa
Joeseph (Joey) Micheal Graceffa born May 16th 1991. As a kid Joey hated his name as a kid an d constantly wanted to change it, for a week he made his parents call him Cody. When Joey was really young his parents got a divorce, and for a majority of his life he lived with his mother and his older sister Nicole. As a kid Joey loved dancing and listening to music and was a very big momma's boy. Living in an old small apartment Joey never had the luxeries most kids did as they were young, and growing up with a disability didn't make things easier on him. When he was little some lead paint chips got on some of his toys and being the child he was, he ate them and grew very sick and that's what brought on his learning disability. He spent most of his school career in special education classes and he was very embarresed by this. Growing up Joey's role model was his older sister (even though she constantly bullied him) wanting to be like his sister Joey always played with dolls and wore dresses as a little kid and has always been very feminine, his cousins made fun of him for this and called him Joesephina, and this really hurt Joey's feelings. In school Joey always hung out with girls because he always felt so out of place around the boys, they'd call him names like "gay", "fag" or a "girl". This made making friends with guys really difficult for Joey for the longest time, because all the boys were so mean to him for years. Joey's mother remarried and his stepdad had a major infulence on Joey and taught him that nothing is impossible. At 12 years old Joey's mom started heavily drinking and soon became an alcoholic, leading to her and her second husbands devorce, leaving Joey with just his mom and sister once again. Nicole and her mom got into some pretty bad arguments everyday, leading to nicole living with her dad. Joey's dad has always been hard on him growing up, always wanting him to be more of a masculine boy, and didnt like that his only friends were girls, but by the time Jey was in 8th grade, he gave up and grew to accept his son. Joey loved acting and was the star in the school play when he was in 9th grade. When Joey was 15 his mom and stepdad got back together, his mom sobered up for 2 years and they had another baby named Jet, his younger brother with autism and he cannot speak verbally. In Joey's first year of highschool Joey met a girl named Britney Joyal and they became best friends. At 16 they both made a Youtube channel called WinterSpringPro, they were realy successful and began to get paid to make videos. Joey was denied into his dream school Emerson, with a crushed heart Joey went to the state college and was very unhappy there. Joey droped out at 19 and him and Britney traveled across the U.S to Hollywood to follow his dreams and escape his mother who had began drinking heavily once again. Joey made friends quickily out in L.A, he met people like Luke Conard, Ingrid Nilsen, Sawyer Hartman and many more. Joey eventually quit WinterSpringPro and began his own channel, which has grown to be very succesful and he's even gone on The Amazing Race with his friend Meghan Camerena from Strawburry17 and is in the process of making hs own web series, StoryTellers, after moving in and out with Britney, then Anthony Padilla and his fiance Kalel Cullen, Joey currently lives with his best friend, Sawyer Hartman! Storytellers In July 2013, Joey opened a Kickstarter account to see if he can raise enough money to create a horror series with Michael Gallagher and Whitney Milam. For donations, he'd give out prizes such as autographs, posters, shoutouts, merchandise, and even a trip to Disneyland with yours truley. Unfortunatly Joey didn't hit his 100,000 dollar mark and didn't recive the money so he ended up starting a new petition on a different site and did get the money, Joey has revealed his cast in pictures through his videos and Instagram account and has started filming in August, and Storytellers is set to debut in October. Quotes *"May the odds be ever in your favor!" - Every video *"Well hello there everyone!" *"SHOOT GIRL!" *"Satsuki, drink up." *"NEVER HAVE I FE FI FO TEVER!" *"OPEN UP YOU WHORE!" *"GIMME THEM GOODIE-GOODIE GUMDROPS!" *"Rude and disresectful." *"BITCHES, SKANKS, AND HOES!" *"I WILL SLAUGTER MONKEY YOU!" *"Oh my goodness GRACIANYAS!" *"Hashtag CRAY!" *"Beautiful for spacious skys." *"UP IN WHERE? UP IN HERE!" *"SNICK SNACK PATTYWHACK!" *"-anya" (suffix *''shootity shoot shoot'' Trivia *Joey used to be a part of the YouTube channel WinterSpringPro with another YouTuber Brittany Joyal (Now goes under the YouTube name HeyBritttany). *Joey and Meghan are not the first YouTubers to go on the Amazing Race. Kevin Wu AKA kevjumba was the first YouTuber to go on and he and his dad, Michael, finished in 7th place in the 17th season. *He loves grilled chicken. *His favorite store is Whole Foods. He also likes Target but was a former fan of WalMart. *He used to work in Abercrombie & Fitch. *His favorite cologne is "Fierce" by Abercrombie & Fitch *He is dyslexic. *Joey's closest friends are Luke, Ingrid, Tyler, Sawyer, Cat, Meghan, Kalel, Jim, Tanya and many more! *Named his car Satsuki after his favorite animated Japanese movie "Totoro".Satsuki is one of the main characters. *Named his shark plush toy "SharkeeB" *He loves Totoro. *Joey loves Anime in general. *He loves cosplaying. *Does his "Grandfather" and "Child" voice from time to time. *Adds "-anya" to certain words, i.e. "eggy-anya" "horsey-anya". (but not Tanya cause it already has anya) *He is partnered with Alloy Digital. *There could be evidence that Joey could be gay, becuase he appears on a dating app called "Tinder", with the preference of looking for another guy, but we will not know until joey tells his viewers himself *His fans are called "GrandChildren" and "Psychopaths" *He is good friends with Shane Dawson, even shipping himself with Shane as "Shoey References